


Diabolik Full Moon Madness

by Darkdorkchan (Raburabusama)



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Coffin sex, F/M, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Vampire Bites, basic dialover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raburabusama/pseuds/Darkdorkchan
Summary: This is but a horny drivel about having rough coffin sex with Subaru…





	Diabolik Full Moon Madness

**Author's Note:**

> …I know I’ve been absent, and I’m sorry. I haven't forgotten you, AND I know there’s stuff that should be doing but instead I wrote... this

_ You had not expected things to turn out like this._

_Another pained gasp escaped your swollen lips, the wood beneath you creaked like it was just about to give in. You were oozing blood all over from a dozen wounds, what sorry shreds of clothing you had left clinging to your sweaty skin here and there. The hard edge of a coffin was biting to the back of your neck, rhythmically. Yet, you did not want this to end. _  
  
Only a few hours ago you had been running for your dear life in the gardens of Sakamaki mansion. The silvery disk of a full moon was the only source of light for your mortal eyes, and a mocking eye of god reminding of your boundless idiocy for daring to sneak out of your room on this night. You were being pursued, lazily, with giggles and decidedly fake calls of endearment. Laito knew you could not outrun him, the feverish hunger in his eyes marking him beyond any hope of reason and marking you as doomed. The direction from which his voice came kept changing too rapidly, too drastically like he was in five places at once and you were stumbling around desperately trying to find a way out of this trap. Like a moth’s gossamer wings his fingers brushed your cheek, vanished as you screamed trying to dodge.  
  
_Your leg was hoisted over Subaru’s wide shoulder as the other tried desperately to coil itself around his hips. The cold metal teeth of his jean’s zipper was biting into the back of your thighs as he relentlessly rammed into you. Your gasps turned into wails. Into desperate calls of his name. He was utterly without mercy, beyond any shred of kindness, lost, and you were losing yourself in him. In this agony he was giving to you._  
  
You had been so intensely relieved to hear Subaru crashing into that flitting ghost with a satisfying, meaty sound of a fist hitting flesh, followed by Laito’s anguished yell. It was over in a second, and Subaru was whisking you away in his arms, not staying to see which one would prevail in a prolonged brawl. You were clinging to him like a lifeline, the panicked roar of your heart filling your head with a red aria.

You should’ve known such elation would be short lived, as he threw you against the stonewall of the mansion, fingers tangling into your hair painfully as you were pinned in place, not just by Subaru’s strength but the frenzied rage and jealousy burning in his red eyes. He called you loose and worse, having invited Laito’s advances like some common harlot. You tried denying his accusations knowing well how useless it would be, especially now and especially like this. No matter how deep his each word cut your heart. You had not invited any attention, you wanted to tell him, but no words and denials would reach him. Your only solace was that Laito had not wanted to bite you just yet when he had been toying with you. For if he had, this would’ve turned into something much worse.  
You were manhandled into Subaru’s room, partly by the hair, him telling you to shut up whenever you tried to protest, slamming you again into the wall if you failed to comply. Quickly you learned.

Arriving to his room he hurled his new cupboard in front of the door effectively cutting your escape and hopefully closing his brothers outside. A terrible, short silence followed in which you once again knew the fear of him, sprawled against his coffin already bruised, heart hammering and a cold sweat running down your spine. His gaze pierced into you like knives, mad hunger, black jealousy, a promise of death.

“S-subaru–”

“I said shut the fuck up!” he yelled, burying his face into his hands, and you did. He then flung more furniture into the walls, panting like a caged, enraged beast.

“This is bad” he managed between anguished gasps for air, your own chest hurt knowing he was trying to control himself. He then turned back to you, those red eyes glowing, and that tiny hope you had been clinging onto died.

“You brought this onto yourself” he mumbled in a daze, closing the distance between you with a few shaky steps, plunging on top of you before you had time to even properly try to flinch from his grasp.

"Don’t try to fight back" his cold breath tingled against your skin before his fangs buried into your neck, you couldn’t help but squirm beneath him, it hurt so much more than usual, whimpering pathetically in pain.

After a few voracious gulbs Subaru let you go, licking the wound.

“Your blood is much sweeter than usual, you were anticipating that Laito’s fangs weren’t you”

You sobbed at that, for how could you reach this boy when he was always like this.

“No, Subaru-kun, I–”

“Shut it with your lies” he growled ripping your shirt open and burying his fangs this time into your chest. His fangs scraped against your rib bones. He was the only one you wanted, but being only his had never been an option for you, so he hated you. Tears stung your eyes, and they were not for the physical pain he was making you endure.

Maybe it was just simply foolish.

And you had no chance. Had never had.

Maybe he was going to kill you finally this night that had him even more unhinged than usual, nothing left to lose, then. His cold lips felt good on your skin, and he knew, they all knew, feeling their fangs pierce your flesh was pleasure to you as much as it was agony, even when Subaru was intentionally trying to hurt you.

He had not bothered to restrain your hands, for what could you do to hurt him, even if you had tried? Those hands that had been clutching Subaru’s shoulders slid upwards to smooth over his soft, snow white hair gently. A moan that no longer could be entirely interpreted as of suffering escaped you. Subaru growled against your chest, you felt it vibrate within you, but he lifted his face to eye you suspiciously. Tears brimmed over, rolling down your cheeks. There was nothing you dared to say, especially after his eyes widened just a fraction at your pain.

Snarling he threw his coffin open, nigh toppling it over, and shoved you into it face first. He pushed you into the satin lining, rubbing your tears into the fabric, plunging his teeth into the nape of your neck. Subaru’s chest was pressing into your back, cold and hard, heaving with his erratic gasps. His weight on top of you was dizzyingly erotic despite everything, and you knew intense shame once again for feeling how you felt, but unable to stop.

It was almost impossible to breathe, feebly you writhed against him with that shameful heat building within you. You felt the flex of his muscles, the painful angles of his bones against you, the sharpness of his nails as he destroyed your cardigan to bite lower. You whined at the back of your throat, inciting him on or praying him to stop you were not sure, not being able to get oxygen was making thinking more and more difficult. It meant nothing to Subaru either, who proceeded to leave a trail of rent bitemarks on your back.

Suddenly that weight was gone, and Subaru was cursing, slinking away from you.

“Oh fuck… I can’t…”

Hot blood oozed down your spine as you turned timidly to look at him, over your shoulder, burning lungs filling with gulps of air. He was panting too, like it was him who had almost been choked to death, not you, pupils dilated and face smeared with your blood. It made a scalding shiver run through you, even still. Carefully you turned, laying a hand softly on his knee, and he didn’t flinch away.

“Don’t” he just whispered, voice full of menace, but you crawled closer, even if he was refusing to look you in the eyes.

“You’re the only one” you whispered quick, voice cracking and his palm was on your eyes, blinding you. Subaru swallowed hard, breath still uneven, you sat there absolutely still, waiting for your end.

“Don’t look at me. Don’t– " he groaned again ”…I’m going to kill you"  
_So be it_, you thought and you knew he didn’t mean it, but you kept your eyes shut anyway, fingers rubbing small circles on his forearm. You didn’t even know when and how they had ended up there, but he swat them away, instead he lifted what was left of your shirt bending down to graze your belly with his teeth, you bent backwards against the edge of his coffin.

“I can smell how much you like this, your blood… ahn… is inviting me, seeking” he ran his tongue on your skin, wet, soft and cold, but leaving a trail of heat behind. You couldn’t stifle a moan, which made him laugh at you all hollow like, it was a lonely laugh like the creak of a rusty graveyard gate. You wanted to hold him close, make him understand.

“See?” he asked from no one and his fangs ripped your flesh without mercy, then lower, he forced your legs apart, tore your tights to shreds, slicing your skin open while he was at it. When his mouth was so low, you no longer had any wits left, your pussy throbbing with need.

“Ahhhnnn Subaru…” was approximately what you managed bending back over to him pulling him into a messy, bloody kiss. And again you whispered his name into his lips, and again, like a mantra trying to break into his lonesome world.

Indeed a few hours ago you would not have imagined him kissing you back, gingerly at first and then with all the hunger of a full moon mad vampire. You circled your arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer in every possible way, he pulled you back down onto your back, into his coffin. Your hips met and that barely contained boiling lust within you shot out in all directions from your core as you ground your pelvis against his, desperate. He was hard, you felt it through the rough fabric of his black jeans, and you moaned into his mouth, pressing your sex harder against his. You didn’t even care if it was only because of the moon anymore.

“Please, Subaru, please” you panted, kneading his back, sneaking your fingers beneath his shirt to caress his flesh, which was no longer cold, you felt the heat emanating from his chest, was it the moon or just lust? You felt your frantically beating heart was at least doing the job for both of you.

“Please just give it to me, Subaru” His eyes were completely glazed over, air cloyingly thick with the smell of blood, your sweat and your lust. Just as easily as all your other clothes your panties were torn into ribbons while your clumsy hands battled Subaru’s belt. He would not say anything anymore, not even order you to shut up, was he too far gone or too afraid to let his rational mind into this mad situation? You knew not and your hands fell limp from his belt as his pale fingers slid against your oozing folds. Your eyes rolled back at just that, and a loud quivering gasp slipped past your lips.

Subaru’s mocking laughter echoed in your skull, empty of any thought but him.  
“I knew it” he sneered at you, pushing his fingers inside you, as you flinched from the sting of his nails, but pleading for more.

No more words were necessary, you heard him quickly undo his zipper and shove his jeans down just enough to ease himself out. Your thighs were spreading wide on their own accord, Subaru hoisted one of them over his shoulder grinning at you with delirious lust and disdain. He sunk into you mercilessly, without warning, but your body welcomed him, his pain and his force.

Nothing about your frantic fucking was gentle or even remotely loving, Subaru grunted with each thrust like some animal in heat, and each push tore a high pitched moan out of your gashed mouth as Subaru’s fangs sliced your lips open while your bodies moved together. But you could not get enough of him, all of him. His cock felt better within you than you had even dared hope, even if he was utterly relentless, pounding into you entirely without mercy. Yet, despite the pain, despite the defeat of claiming Subaru only at his weakest your body sang with each furious movement of his body, your greed knew no end, you only wanted more.

His dick slid into your wet, spasming pussy, you ground against him frantically trying to match his pace. An impossible peak was building within you and even as Subaru’s wits seemed to have completely fled him he knew instinctively just the exact moment to bury his teeth into the side of your throat to drive you over the edge. His hands found your hips, pulling you against him with bruising force. In the throes of your own climax you felt his dick spasm within you, his cold semen filling you wave after wave. The sounds he was making into your abused flesh sounded more like those of agony than ecstasy. You welcomed each of them into you.  
Strength was escaping your muscles as the last twitches of your orgasm faded, Subaru seemed to fare no better, a gasping dead weight on top of you. You wounds ached, but you held him close for you guessed he would be mortified by his actions after he returned to his senses, and again no words of yours would reach him. It was a heavy, dark edge to the placid satisfaction spreading within you.

You had gotten what you most wanted of him, but in what way…

Finally he moved, shifting his weight from you, his softening dick slipping out of you, with a wet surge of his cum oozing down your thighs. It made him hiss like a wound was smarting and your hips spark with another wave of hunger. You had not had enough of him you knew, all the way down to your bones. In the dimness of his room, you saw how Subaru’s eyes glimmered with yet unsated desire, too. You circled your blood smeared legs around his hips anew, trapping him close, pulling him flush against you. You were going to do this until you reached him, or died trying. Subaru laid a single gentle kiss against your chest, before you felt his fangs and moaning you let him taste you again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy, I am a bit embarrassed I wrote this xD But my thirst for this Miki vol. 2 is eternal, I love them both so much ;;;;;
> 
> As always I will be very grateful for each like, comment and critique <3 I hope my Subaru was bearably characterised xD  
And now I promise I’ll get to work with… my other stuff!


End file.
